The Beginning of Genesis and Roma
by kittycatgoesmeow
Summary: Prequel to all of my Genesis and Roma sequels. It tells how they all came together, and maybe a little bit beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Genesis glanced over at his brother. They were in music class together, looking over a piece of music. His eyes moved from Sephiroth and over to Jet.

Jet was a violin player in their small class of musicians. Italian immigrant. According to what the other students said, she was Roma's sister. That made sense, since he saw the resemblance Roma was the school's best athlete. Genesis had been eyeing Roma for a while, wondering what her personality was like.

Jet was the bubbly sort of girl. Sweet, happy, and eager to please. Almost like a young puppy. Roma, however, he wasn't sure. He had never actually met her in person.

Genesis returned his attention to the music. It was written by their uncle, a famous Japanese singer named Gackt. The title was Last Song, from his Seventh Night: Unplugged album.

Sephiroth began to play the piano piece, while Genesis sang. Together their melodies joined together in harmony. Genesis could also play the piano, but not nearly as well as Sephiroth could. Instead, Genesis was the singer. The teacher listened silently, enjoying the music. Out of the corner of his eye, Genesis saw Jet lower her violin to listen to them.

The class ended shortly after the song did. The brothers moved to their next classes. For Genesis, it was literature. For Sephiroth, it was math. After they finished those classes, they would be done for the day.

The end of the day arrived quickly for Genesis and Sephiroth. They headed home, did their homework, and went to bed. They never even noticed the yells coming from the house next door; the house that Roma and Jet lived in with their mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was similar to the day before. Sephiroth was playing the piano in music class, and Jet was playing violin.

Jet lowered her violin to listen to the brothers. Genesis was singing another song written by their uncle. Kimi Ni Aitakute. I miss you.

It was the same day, 7 years ago, that the Turks killed their parents. The song was their tribute.

The teacher frowned.

"Genesis, that is a beautiful song. It really is. But I want you to write your own songs from now on. Stop copying your uncle." The teacher called over. Genesis' eye twitched as he stopped singing.

Without warning, Genesis lunged forward and punched the teacher in the face. When that was finished, Genesis broke a window open and climbed out. He ran away, to the nearby forest.

Sephiroth jumped up from the piano and ran after his brother, leaving the stunned class and teacher behind. Jet put her violin down and also ran after them.

Jet found the brothers near a rotting log. Sephiroth was holding Genesis as he cried. She desperatly wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. Sephiroth looked up, clearly worried for his brother.

"I will explain later." He murmured. Jet nodded, and slowly walked back to class. Later in the day, she saw the brothers slowly walking home.

_**So, sorry. I forgot to say it in the last chapter, but I will now. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I don't even own Roma or Jet. Seriously. They belong to a friend of mine. Also... I DO NOT OWN GACKT. But I wish I owned them all. I really do. I could do SOOO many things with them. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jet climbed into her sister's truck during lunch. They shared a slushy, and a few sandwiches. Roma eyed Jet.

"What's wrong?" Roma asked her sister. Jet sighed. "The brothers. You know, Genesis and Sephiroth?" Roma nodded. Jet slowly told Roma what had happened during class. Roma grunted.

"I don't care. I mean, look! They haven't done anything for us. So why should we care?" She asked. Jet rolled her eyes. "Roma, they haven't done anything to us either. They haven't hurt us or anything. So… I just… I just feel sorry for them is all." Jet murmured. Roma grunted again. "I'm going to move mom out. Make her live with her boyfriend." She murmured.

Jet nodded. "Sounds good." So Roma called their mom's boyfriend, arranging for it. They argued, before he agreed.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Roma and Jet soon got home when school was over. The moment that their mother's boyfriend arrived, she left. That left the girls by themselves. Jet started to clean up all of the beer bottles and cigarette packs. She also cleaned up the remnants of their mother's drug abuse. Roma was doing the dishes when a soft knock came from the door.

Jet opened the door, and was surprised to see Sephiroth. "Seph? She asked softly. "I didn't expect to see you here. Come in." She said softly. Sephiroth came in quietly.

"I thought that I should explain… Explain why Genesis acted the way he did to the teacher." He murmured. Jet nodded, leading him to the small, dirty living room. "We can talk here."

Sephiroth sat down in a small brown armchair. "Alright…" The way he sat and stared at the floor made it clear that it was a rather painful subject.

"As I'm sure you both know, Genesis and I aren't from here. We're Japanese. And orphans. We came here after our parents died." He sighed

"I suppose…. I suppose it started when we were children, and still in Japan. You see, there is a gang there. They call themselves the Turks. These Turks, you see, they do very bad things. Drugs, murder, the like. As teenagers, Genesis and I had joined the Turks." He closed his eyes. "Stupid, I know."

"I was fourteen at the time, Genesis was sixteen. The Turks decided to do something that we were not willing to take part in. We quit the group. This angered them. We were walking through the city, with our uncle, when it happened." His eyes opened again, but were unfocused. He was in the past.

"They broke into the apartment that we lived in. Shot them. Killed them. We ran home as soon as we heard the gunshots. Father was lying in a pool of his own blood in the living room. Mother was in the bedroom, on the bed. She still had her clothing on, thank goodness. But… Well… There were signs that they didn't kill her first thing."

"Father had been defending our home when he died. We could see that much. But the Turks… They are trained killers. They killed them. Our parents had no chance." His Japanese accent became heavier as he became a bit more upset

"It had happened on this very day, seven years ago. The song that Genesis was singing… It was in their honor. The song is 'Kimi ni Aitakute', or, 'I Miss You' in Japanese. Our uncle wrote it. He is very famous, you know. His name is Gackt."

Sephiroth sighed. "The fact that the teacher showed very little respect for the song, our uncle, and our parents… It made Genesis unhappy. He was unhappy to begin with, because we were remembering our parents. The teacher's actions simply added to that, which is why Genesis acted the way that he did."

Jet's heart went out to the brothers. "I'm so sorry, Sephiroth." She whispered. Sephiroth nodded.


End file.
